Trance
'Trance '(トランス, Toransu) is a character in A Villain For Fun. Trance is a pro hero allied with the global defense agency, who his known for his brilliant powers of transformation. He possesses a rather large roster of superhuman transformations which he can assume, forms which offer him a multitude of superhuman powers, as well as granting him newfound destructive capacity, strength, speed, durability, and general fighting abilities. He is a rather arrogant, self-centered and boastful hero who considers himself to be the true strongest man in the universe, and wishes to conquer the global defense agency and overthrow ultra universe with his power, which he believes to be superior to all powers in existence. His goal of proving himself superior to ultra universe is something of an obsession, and when he discovers that nagoya put ultra universe into a coma, he takes it as an affront to his pride and begins relentlessly hunting down nagoya to kill him. Appearance General Appearance Trance is a young man with a mop of simple, dull blonde hair which falls in a wild, untamed style around his features. He is of a simple light skin tone and possess facial features which are clean and unblemished, with a pair of dark blue eyes. He possesses an athletes body, a physique of tempered and heavily defined muscle, which is observed to grow larger and more defined as he unleashes his massive power. Fashion Sense Trance has a taste for high quality, often dressing himself in regalian clothing. As a very materialistic individual, he has spent a great deal of the fortune which he has made, and continues to make on a daily basis on high class, expensive clothing. He seems to favor wearing expensive designer blazers and more than anything else, goes for a business casual look. He states that he will not wear anything that costs less than 4 digits per piece, as a testament to how materialistic he is. Personality General Personality Relationships Family Allies Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Trance is known as 'Trance The Transforming Hero '(変身ヒーローのトランス, Henshin Hero No Toransu) due to his ability to summon the power of seemingly continuous superpowered transformations, each of which progressively raise his strength and make him stronger and stronger in every possible aspect each level passed. In his base form, trance is no different to that of a normal human being of his size, weight and build, however, he arrogantly boasts that he can transform so many times that he can eventually seize power to rival ultra universe, and even surpass him. General Abilities In his base form, trance possesses no noteworthy superhuman powers and abilities. He is capable of athletic feats and acts which are generic and normal for a person of his age, height, weight, and gender. However, he is an accomplished judoka, possessing the highest grade black belt that a judo practitioner can acquire, being an experienced fighter and an athlete whom has won dozens of metals and trophies. It is his infamous transformation ability which is the crux of his power, amplifying his natural abilities such as his strength, speed, durability, senses and fighting skills to become extremely superhuman. Martial Arts Skill As mentioned above, trance as an accomplished athlete who has managed to become a professional of martial arts and fighting at an exceptionally young age. He is considered a gifted fighter and combatant, and was heralded as the greatest judoka of his generation by the world martial arts federation, who sponsor him personally as one of their licensed fighters and operatives. It should be worth noting that many of his fights were won through the use of his transformation power along with his judo, which wasn't against the rules of the matches that he engaged in during his years conquering the judo scene. 'Judo '(柔道, Judo) is the signature style of martial arts which trance wields. He possesses gifted skill in the art and is considered nothing short of a supergenius, and the greatest judo practitioner in centuries. Trance is known for putting his own warped, twisted and cruel spin on many of the techniques and movements in judo, brutality which many opponents have fallen victim to both in and outside of the ring. As a testament to his fighting skills, trance has managed to conquer the greatest world judo champions in combat, and has even overshadowed the grandmasters of the style. He is extremely arrogant and proud in his fighting abilities, and like his power, he believes them to be second to nobody in existence. Post-Transformation Powers A sudden burst of power is not the only thing that trance gains upon using his transformation powers. He also gains a handful of new powers and skills which come about as an offshoot of accessing his higher level transformations, making him all the more effective in all combat situations. As trance continues to transform and tap into higher levels of transformation, he unlocks more and more powers and abilities until he becomes nothing short of a powerhouse of extraordinary destructive capacity. 'Power Level Regulation: '''The abrupt and enormous upheaval of power which trance gains every time he ascends to a transformed state is but the mere surface of the ocean of power that he acquires. When transformed, trance can perform power level regulation, which allows him to increase or decrease his power output and the immensity of the buff that he gains at any given time. Raising his power, or powering up, will cause his energy to ascend rapidly, and with it, so too will his fighting abilities rise and grow ever greater. In order to ascend to an even higher transformation, trance must push the total power that any one transformation he gains to 100% and beyond, after which he will change again, attain another multiplication, and the new power will be reset to 0%. '''Explosive Energy Projection: '''Aside from raising and regulating it within his own body, trance also obtains the ability to unleash his immense power in the form of highly volatile,explosive blasts of intense energy. He can perform this blast ability in a number of different forms, launching beams, waves, blasts, and spheres of his own energy to overwhelm his opponents with sheer destructive force and nuke the surroundings, and even create makeshift energy weapons. His energy also regenerates faster than he can deplete it, allowing him to continue firing off energy blasts in rapid, continuous succession if he desires it. Known Attacks Transformations What trance lacks in his general physical abilities and the power department, he more than makes up for with his iconic transformation power. As a direct reference to his name, trance has the ability to summon a sudden upsurge of immense, profound supernatural power which changes the appearance of his body and provides him with the ability to control a sudden enormous superhuman power. His transformations go on in different, rising levels, each one more and more powerful than the last. Trance states he has so many different forms that he could reach a level which exceeds ultra universes power before he comes near the end of them. '''Super Trance '(スーパートランス, Supa Toransu) is the the primary state of transformation which trance is capable of accessing. He claims that he first achieved this form when he was but 3 years old, and ever since then he was hailed as a hero and a gifted child with no equal. He has arrogantly named his first transformation, as well as all transformations that follow it "super trance", a reference to his own hero name. While in this form, trance becomes a total of 100 times more powerful than he was before, and is covered in an aura of intense, platinum white energy. His hair also glows with the same white and stands on end, while his eyes shift to an intense icy, crystalline azure color, glowing with power and strength. Quotes Quotes By Trance Quotes About Trance Trivia *Trance's rather excessive amount of transformations are a parody and homage to various fictional characters which have an needlessly large number of alternate forms. Many of the appearance and characteristics of his transformations are direct parodies of famous forms used by other fictional characters, and his transformation ability is primarily based on the super saiyan power of the saiyans from the dragon ball metaseries. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes